lingersfandomcom-20200224-history
Tyrone Bloom
Tyrone Bloom is a male cat and is one of the quinary protagonists (initially a quinary anti hero/quinary antagonist) in Lingers. Personality: Tyrone is overly aggressive and hostile toward strangers roaming in their forest, one example is when several villagers came to kill him, but then were terrified when Tyrone described as a feral cat and murderous as ten times worse then giants after they fled, the cat gave a hearty laugh and warned them to stay out. However behind this difficult behavior, Tyrone is incredibly insecure and sought reclusive of all as they judged him as a monster before you know it and believed he was better off alone. To meet new people Tyrone is heavily sarcastic when meeting Tyron for the first time and asked for a place to stay Tyrone agrees only to say no the second time he asks. Because of all the people he knows Tyrone is used to being treated like a monster and is left surprised when Tyron has no problem with your appearance or your feline roots. Tyrone has a short temper and is easily frustrated, the source of all this seems to be your best friend Tyron who considers a nuisance as it is both talkative and annoying, it usually refers to the use of light scathing remarks to vent his anger or occasionally shout to him if he is frustrated. Tyrone has shown an antipathy Cats Gremlins, since they invaded his swamp, he was furious, to scream. It also has a fierce sense of humor, when your enemy Tyrone Boots (whose first name is the same) had invaded the Forest Cats he had ambushed him in his dressing room and threatening he said "break a leg, or on second thought let me break it to you. " It also shows when Tyron and he were in the Fortress of aggressive dragons and when he found his friend had a fear of heights, he shook the bridge and back. Tyrone showed a total disregard for personal hygiene and had little or no education. While he was brushing his teeth was a bug and just made your teeth worse. In his life of recluse he looked like an old man, he lived a relaxing lifestyle and enjoyed a mud bath in peace or relax in his chair like a grandfather, Tyrone is known to be very cranky sometimes and we enjoyed the dinner by himself. A joke in the film series is Tyrone's flatulance and burping actually cause animals to die, resembling toxic gas and can actually ignite an explosion when mixed with fire. Tyrone has an antisocial personality and not one to take one to answer. All and all, while Tyrone is cranky and a miser, he is loyal, dedicated and self-sacrificing even to their friends and the people he cares about. While at first he only saw Tyron as a curse that slowly but surely began to appreciate him as his best friend. He despite having an antagonistic personality, Tyrone is shown that he has a good heart and really cares about his friends, even if it has to be the hard and rigid and unsympathetic manner. Family: Taryn Green (wife) Graham Bloom (son) Zelda Green (daughter) Grahame Bloomgreen (son) Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Quinary Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Anti Heroes